This invention is an improvement over the existing art for evaporation or distillation of solutions by the well known methods of multi stage flash, MSF, and multi effect boiling of liquids, MEB, with prime application in the desalting of sea and brackish water. This invention may also be used as a concentration apparatus to separate part of the liquid, or distillation to separate the different ingredients present in a solution mixture.
In conventional method for distillation of water based on evaporation the major cost is divided approximately evenly between costs of energy and capital costs. In the MEB method of distillation, the energy efficiency of an evaporation process is inversely proportional to the temperature difference, .DELTA.T, between the condensing steam and the boiling aqueous solution. Similarly, in the MSF method the energy efficiency of flashing is inversely proportional to pressure difference, .DELTA.P, between two successive stages. In practice there is a limit on how small the temperature and pressure differential per stage used because of the increased cost associated with additional surface area (both material and fabrication).
It is an object of the present invention to improve the energy efficiency by decreasing the temperature and pressure differential between two successive stages. Thus, the object of this invention is an apparatus that is both energy efficient and capital efficient.
A further object is to provide a modular apparatus that is easy to construct, assemble and simple to maintain.
A further object is to provide a distillation apparatus that is capable of harnessing wind energy.
A further object is to provide an apparatus that has the flexibility to operate in different modes.
A further object of this invention is a distillation apparatus that is highly adaptable for dual purpose plants.
A further object is to reduce the problem of evaporator scaling and water contamination present in conventional plants.
A further object of this invention is to provide a distillation apparatus that is compact and utilizes small space for installation which makes it suitable for use on board ships, in farms and residential areas.